juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum5
25px Archiwum newsów 2009 Styczeń *Secco: Nie patrzmy na tabelę :Porażkę z Udinese możemy potraktować jako zimny prysznic, gdyż przed meczem na Stadio Friuli Bianconeri przechodzili bardzo dobry okres. O spotkaniu w Udine wypowiedział się dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy, Alessio Secco. "Oczywiście, nikt nie cieszy się z tej przegranej. Piłkarzom jest przykro, ale nie możemy patrzeć na tabelę. Musimy przeanalizować co doprowadziło do tej porażki i upewnić się, że zostanie to poprawione przed następnymi spotkaniami." Przez większość meczu inicjatywa należała do Udinese. "Wydawaliśmy się być zmęczeni. Niestety, rywale byli świeżsi, szybsi, a my zapłaciliśmy za to wysoką cenę." Czy Juventus potrzebuje nowych zawodników? "Nie. Nie sądzę, że w tym tkwi problem. Do tego wieczoru byliśmy sobą, pokazując nasz pełny potencjał i spisując się dobrze. Musimy przekonać siebie i innych, że ten Juventus ze Stadio Friuli nie był prawdziwym Juve, ten prawdziwy widzieliśmy w ostatnim okresie." right|120px *Iaquinta: Zostaję w Juventusie :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn - Vincenzo Iaquinta łączony w ostatnich dniach z rosyjskim Zenitem Sankt Petersburg wyznał, iż chce pozostać w Turynie i powalczyć o miejsce w składzie. Włoch rozwiał tym samym wątpliwości dotyczące jego transferu do innego klubu. Mimo braku regularnej gry, Iaquinta przyciąga uwagę wielu klubów. Zdecydował on jednak pozostać w drużynie. Rosły napastnik zdobył wczoraj honorowe honorowe trafienie z rzutu karnego w spotkaniu z Udinese, zakończone sensacyjną porażką Starej Damy 1-2. Trafienie to jest o tyle cenne, że zdobyte przez byłego gracza tej drużyny. "Obowiązuje mnie kontrakt do 2012 roku i mam zamiar go wypełnić." - powiedział Włoch w wywiadzie dla Tuttomercatoweb.com. Wczorajsza przegrana z Zebrette oddala Juventus od zdobycia Scudetto, a przewaga Interu w tabeli ponownie wzrosła do 6 punktów. "Jestem smutny z powodu porażki i nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Mamy jednak nadzieję, że w spotkaniu z Cagliari odbijemy wszystkie straty." - skomentował porażkę strzelec jedynego gola w tym starciu. *Ranieri: Nie udało się :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Claudio Ranieri z pewnością nie jest zadowolony po wczorajszej porażce Starej Damy z Udinese. "Chcieliśmy dobrze wypaść, ale nam nie wyszło. Rywale od początku byli groźni. Zagrali nieźle, nie udało nam się ich powstrzymać. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie trudno. Kiedy objęli prowadzenie, spisywali się bez zarzutu w obronie i kontratakach. Podaliśmy im pomocną dłoń zbyt wolno rozprowadzając piłkę i nie znajdując miejsca na skrzydłach. Nie mogę jednak oczekiwać od tych piłkarzy, by w każdym meczu grali na tak wysokim poziomie. Ciężko będzie wygrać Scudetto, ale postaramy się zbliżyć, a niedługo będę mógł liczyć na paru ważnych zawodników wracających po kontuzji." Giovinco w pierwszym składzie zamiast Iaquinty? "Vincenzo odbył z nami tylko 3 treningi. Co zabawne, Trezeguet miał ich więcej. Gdybyśmy jeszcze raz mieli zagrać ten mecz podjąłbym takie same decyzje, gdyż zawsze wybieram tych, którzy są w najlepszej dyspozycji." Czy Juventus był zmęczony? "Mogliśmy być zmęczeni, ponieważ niektórzy piłkarze grają zawsze od początku rozgrywek. Czujemy potrzebę wystawienia paru świeżych piłkarzy, na szczęście ci którzy wyleczyli urazy mogą pozostałym pozwolić na odpoczynek." right|120px *Bolesna porazka Bianconerich w Udine :Dzisiejsze spotkanie miało być spacerkiem dla graczy Juventusu i chyba niektórzy potraktowali to zbyt dosłownie. Po bezbarwnym spotkaniu Stara Dama, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, gładko przegrywa z najsłabszą drużyną ostatnich miesięcy w Serie A. W szeregach Juventusu zabrakło w tym meczu dwóch istotnych ogniw z niedawnej passy zwycięstw. Obronna, pod nieobecność Chielliniego, była tłem dla znakomicie dysponowanych graczy Udinese, atak bez Del Piero nie potrafił stworzyć żadnej klarownej sytuacji, a jedyna bramka dla Juventusu padła po błędzie obrońcy rywali, który sfaulował w polu karnym naszego zawodnika. Bezwzględnym wykonawcą jedenastki okazał się dawny gracz Udinese, Iaquinta. Wcześniej jednak padły dwie bramki dla zespołu rywali. Najpierw Quagliarella otrzymał piłkę w polu karny i, nie robiąc sobie nic z obecności obok niego Legrottaglie, strzelił obok bezradnego Buffona. Blisko godzinę później przy dynamicznym wejściu Di Natale Grygera nie zdążył nawet zareagować, a piłka zatrzepotała w samym okienku bramki Buffona. Tym samym strata do Interu znów wzrosła do sześciu oczek. (Więcej) :Udinese - Juventus 2:1 (1:0) :20' Quagliarella, 74' Di Natale - 77' Iaquinta (rzut karny) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Molinaro - Marchionni (45' Iaquinta), Sissoko (83' Poulsen), Marchisio, Nedved – Giovinco, Amauri (81' Trezeguet). :Udinese: Handanovic - Zapata, Coda, Domizzi, Pasquale - Inler, D'agostino, Asamoah - Isla, Quagliarella (85' Floro Flores), Di Natale (81' Pepe). :Żółte kartki: 77' Pasquale - 11' Legrottaglie, 53' Nedved *Udinese nie boi się Juventusu :Pasquale Marino - trener Udinese, jutrzejszego rywala Juventusu Turyn w ramach rozgrywek Serie A powiedział, że nie odczuwa żadnego strachu przed rywalem. Drużyna zwana popularnie Zebrette przeżywa obecnie znaczną obniżkę formy, gdyż nie zanotowała żadnego zwycięstwa od 9. kolejki Serie A. Jutro przyjdzie im zmierzyć się z wiceliderem, który prezentuje się ostatnio wyśmienicie. Wygrana z Juve to zadanie niemal niewykonalne, jednak Marino jest gotowy na to spotkanie. "Jakość Juventusu jest sprawą niezaprzeczalną. Ciężko jest znaleźć jakiekolwiek słabości w ich drużynie. To będzie trudny mecz, ale nie boimy się - to nie pomogłoby nam. Mecze przeciwko takim zespołom to doskonała okazja na odrodzenie." - powiedział trener Udinese w wywiadzie dla Datasport. right|120px *Kadra na mecz z Udinese - jest powołanie dla Trezeguet! :Po wielomiesięcznym powrocie do zdrowia Trezeguet po raz pierwszy został powołany do kadry meczowej Juventusu. Dołączył do niego także Giorgio Chiellini, który będzie miał szansę rozegrać pierwszy mecz w tym roku. Niestety dwóch nowych graczy z powodu kontuzji nie będzie mogło wystąpić w jutrzejszym spotkaniu – Zanetti i Del Piero nie zostali powołani na mecz. Dołączą oni do Camoranesiego, Zebiny, Salihamidzica, Tiago, Knezevica i Manningera, którzy wciąż nie byli dostępni dla trenera Ranieriego; :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramka: Buffon, Chimenti, Pinsoglio :Obrona: Chiellini, Mellberg, Grygera, Molinaro, Legrottaglie, Ariuado :Pomoc: Nedved, Poulsen, Marchisio, Sissoko, Ekdal, De Ceglie, Marchionni :Atak: Amauri, Iaquinta, Giovinco, Trezeguet *Diego: Juventus nie kontakował się ze mną :Pomocnik Werderu Brema - Diego, łączony od kilku miesięcy z Juventusem Turyn powiedział, iż woli skoncentrować się na futbolu i nie zastanawiać się nad swoim ewentualnym transferem. Oprócz Starej Damy zainteresowany sprowadzeniem piłkarza jest Manchester City. Brazylijczyk decyzję o swojej przyszłości postanowił odłożyć w czasie. Oznacza to, że przynajmniej do końca sezonu będzie on bronił barw niemieckiego klubu. "Jestem szczęśliwy, że duże kluby interesują się mną i sposobem mojej gry. Mój kontrakt obowiązuje do 2011 roku. Obecnie nie zastanawiam się nad jej przedłużeniem. Jak dotąd także Werder nie składał podobnych propozycji. To prawda, że mam oferty z innych drużyn, ale nie myślałem się nad odejściem." - powiedział Diego dla telewizji Sky. Wypowiedział się również na temat kwestii przenosin do Juventusu Turyn. "Nie wiem czy będę grał we Włoszech. Są drużyny, które lubię i interesuje mnie liga włoska, jednak na w tym momencie nie wiem, co się wydarzy. Juventus to wspaniała drużyna, dlatego nie ma chyba nikogo, kto nie chciałby grać w ich ekipie. To niesamowita drużyna, którą podziwiam. Muszę szanować klub, w którym występuję. Do tej pory nie usłyszałem nic ze strony Bianconerich i nic nie podpisywałem." Diego pojawił się w Bremie w 2006 roku. Rozegrał 75 meczów, w których zdobył 34 gole. right|120px *Kolejny młokos w Juventusie? :Delegaci Juventusu Turyn wybierają się do Argentyny, by rozpocząć negocjacje z Lanus - klubem 18-letniego Eduardo Salvio, który uważany jest za ogromny talent. Według włoskiej gazety La Gazzetta Dello Sport włodarze Starej Damy zarzucili sidła na młodego snajpera. Szef scoutingu w Juventusie - Renzo Castagnini poleci jutro do Ameryki Południowej, by wysondować możliwość zakupu młokosa. Nastolatek zwrócił uwagę czołowych klubów podczas Mistrzostw Ameryki Północnej U-20, rozgrywanych w Wenezueli. Prasa zasugerowała również, że dzisiaj odbędzie się spotkanie przedstawicieli Interu i jego agenta Jimeneza Augustina. Bierne nie pozostaje Napoli i Sevilla, które także przychylnie wypowiadają się o transferze Salvio. To właśnie podziałało na działaczy Bianconeri, którzy rozpoczęli działania bardzo szybko. Castagnini ma lecieć do Wenezueli już jutro. Oferta Turyńczyków opiewać będzie na co najmniej 8,5 milona euro. Pieniądze na transfer mają pochodzić ze sprzedaży Vincenzo Iaquinty do Zenitu Santk Petersburg, ktory oferuje 10 milionów euro. *Na pełnych obrotach przed Udinese :Zespół Juventusu Turyn odbył w poniedziałek rano trening z myślą o środowej konfrontacji z Udinese. Po niezbyt intensywnym treningu w niedzielę, ze względu na sobotni mecz z Fiorentiną, drużyna wróciła do ciężkiej pracy. Jak podawaliśmy w ostatnim raporcie medycznym, do składu wraca Chiellini, który ćwiczył już na pełnych obrotach. O tym czy znajdzie się w składzie na spotkanie na Stadio Friuli, dowiemy się po zakończeniu sesji treningowej w przeddzień meczu, która odbędzie się o 14:30, a zostanie poprzedzona konferencją prasową z udziałem Claudio Ranieriego. right|120px *W środę mecz: Udinese vs Juventus :Juventus Turyn wciąż mający szansę na wskoczenie po najbliższej kolejce na fotel lidera w środę jedzie do Udine, gdzie na Stadio Friuli będzie go podejmować jedna z najgorszych włoskich drużyn ostatnich tygodni – Udinese Calcio. Udinese to w ostatnim czasie najsłabsza drużyna grająca w Serie A, a jej dorobek w poprzednich dziesięciu spotkaniach w lidze oraz Pucharze Włoch to zaledwie dwa remisy i aż osiem porażek. Na kolejne ligowe zwycięstwo Zebrette czekają już od 29 października, a więc od dnia, w którym dość niespodziewanie zostali pierwszą drużyną, która pokonała na wyjeździe Catanię Calcio. Słaba forma przekłada się oczywiście na tabelę ligową, gdzie niemal po każdej kolejce Udinese spada w dół. Obecnie jest już 14., ale ma tylko siedem oczek więcej niż najlepsza drużyna w strefie spadkowej. Juventus takich problemów nie ma i nie przegrał żadnego z w sumie dziesięciu ostatnich meczów o punkty, czy to w lidze, Pucharze Włoch czy też Lidze Mistrzów. W tym czasie gracze Claudio Ranieriego wygrali siedem spotkań i trzy zremisowali, a ostatnią porażką było starcie z Interem na jego boisku 22 listopada. Właśnie Inter jest jedyna drużyną, która wyprzedza Starą Damę w tabeli, ale trzy punkty różnicy to strata, która już po tej kolejce może zostać zniwelowana, a w takim przypadku liderem tabeli będzie Juventus. Warto dodać, że w grze o mistrzostwo wciąż liczy się również trzeci obecnie w klasyfikacji Milan. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: *Raport medyczny: bliski powrót Camoranesiego! :W niedzielny poranek drużyna powróciła do treningów, przygotowując się do środowego spotkania przeciwko Udinese. Pozycja na szczycie tabeli (przynajmniej do meczu Interu) to nie jedyna dobra wiadomość dla kibiców. Klaruje się sytuacja kontuzjowanych graczy i już niedługo trener Ranieri powinien mieć większe pole manewru przy ustalaniu składu. :Giorgio Chiellini po dobrych wieściach z piątkowych badań powrócił do normalnych treningów. Jeśli pozytywne wyniki badań zostaną potwierdzone, zawodnik znów będzie dostępny dla trenera Ranieriego. :Mauro Camoranesi cieszy się treningiem na murawie. Do końca tygodnia powinien powrócić do składu. :Alexander Manninger do ośrodka treningowego powróci najwcześniej we wtorek z powodu zapalenia oskrzeli. Zawodnik w dalszym ciągu przechodzi fizykoterapię po urazie kolana, którego doznał podczas niedawnego meczu z Lazio. :Tiago wyleczył już niedawną grypę i odbył dziś normalny trening, starając się powrócić do najwyższej formy fizycznej. :Jonathan Zebina zgodnie z planem trenował na sali gimnastycznej. :Hasan Salihamidzic może cieszyć się z pozytywnych wyników badań. Nie wiadomo jeszcze kiedy będzie w stanie powrócić do składu. Przypominamy, że zgodnie z wieściami sprzed kilku dni powrót Davida Trezeguet do składu to kwestia najbliższego tygodnia. right|120px *Alex: Niczego nie żałuję :Alessandro Del Piero nie żałuje tego, że z wściekłością rzucił kurtką na ziemię po tym, jak został zmieniony w meczu z Fiorentiną. "Rzuciłem ją, ponieważ znowu dali mi kurtkę w złym rozmiarze!" - zażartował kapitan Bianconerich. "Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, to naturalna reakcja, gdy znajdujesz się pod wpływem emocji. Nie była to dobra rzecz, ale nie żałuję, że ją zrobiłem. Kiedy jesteś pobudzony w trakcie gry, nikt nie lubi być zmieniany. Po kilku minutach złość przechodzi i jest po wszystkim. Naprawdę nie mamy tutaj o czym dyskutować." Fiorentina była zła z powodu wyniku, gdyż nie uznano gola Gilardino, a sędzia nie podyktował rzutu karnego po tym, gdy Mellberg zahaczył Jovetica. "Poza błędami sędziowskimi, których akurat nie widziałem, muszę powiedzieć, że Fiorentina ma wszelkie powody by czuć, że zasłużyła na więcej. Zagrali bardzo dobrze i wywarli na nas ogromną presję. Powinni zostać pochwaleni za ten występ, bardzo utrudnili nam życie." *Buffon: na miejscu Kaki mógłbym odejść! :Nie milkną plotki na temat przenosin bramkarza Juventus Turyn do Manchesteru City. Tym razem sensację wywołała wypowiedź Włocha. Przyznał on, że gdyby otrzymał ofertę za ogromne pieniądze, mógłby skorzystać z propozycji. Kibicom Juventusu sen z powiek spędza stwierdzenie ich ulubieńca. W jednym z wywiadów powiedział, że na miejscu Kaki przeniósłby się do Manchesteru City. Gigi Buffon - uważany za najlepszego bramkarza świata wcale nie będzie musiał zamieniać się z Kaką. Właściciele The Citizens cały czas sondują możliwość pozyskania mistrza świata z 2006 roku."Wszystkie plotki na temat mojego ewentualnego transferu pojawiają się odkąd skończyłem 23 lata. W piłce spekulacje to rzecz całkiem naturalna." A co z transferem do Manchesteru City? "Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że drużyny to także spółki. Jestem piłkarzem, dlatego jeśli pojawi się tak wysoka oferta, mogę zgodzić się na transfer - głównie po to, by nie wprowadzać w zakłopotanie zarządu, zbyt wiele im zawdzięczam. Jestem dumny z naszego miejsca i mojego powrotu do drużyny. Czuję się dobrze. Nie dolegają mi już plecy - miałem jedynie grypę" - powiedział Buffon w wywiadzie dla La Gazzetta Dello Sport. right|120px *Legrottaglie: jesteśmy silni! :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn - Nicola Legrottaglie jest niezwykle dumny ze swoich kolegów po wczorajszym zwycięstwie nad Fiorentiną (1:0). Dodał także, że wiara we własnie możliwości będzie kluczowa w wyścigu po Scudetto. "Pomimo tych wszystkich kontuzji i faktu, że często musimy dokonywać roszad w składzie, każdy prezentuje się wyśmienicie. Sukces zależy od tego, jak bardzo wierzymy w zdobycie tytułu, zależy tylko od nas. Drużyna może cierpieć, ale nigdy się nie poddaje. Inter przegrał ostatni mecz, jestem ciekawy, co wydarzy się kiedy Liga Mistrzów wznowi rozgrywki. Teraz jest zbyt wcześnie na osądy." Duży żal do arbitrów w tym spotkaniu mogą mieć piłkarze Violi, ponieważ Alberto Gilardino zdobył gola po wątpliwym spalonym, a Stevan Jovetic był faulowany w polu karnym przez Olofa Mellberga. "Gol Gilardino był trudny do zinterpretowania, podczas gdy Jovetic faktycznie mógł być faulowany. Piłkarze Violi mieli powody, by zaprotestować." - zakończył obrońca Starej Damy. *Marchisio dostanie podwyżkę? :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn - Claudio Marchisio zdobył wczoraj swojego pierwszego gola w Serie A, dającego niezwykle cenne trzy punkty w spotkaniu z Fiorentiną. Jak podaje serwis Goal.com już wkrótce może podpisać nowy konrakt. Po wczorajszym zwycięstwie nad Violą (1:0), Stara Dama wskoczyła na fotel lidera Serie A. Walnie przyczynił się do tego Claudio Marchisio. Wykonał doskonałą zmianę, zastępując w środku pomocy Momo Sissoko. Swój znakomity występ przypieczętował niemal podręcznikowym trafieniem, na wagę trzech punktów. Według włoskiej gazety Tuttosport, 22-letni wychowanek Juventusu już wkrótce złoży podpis na nowej umowie, która podwoi jego obecne zarobki. Marchisio pojawił się w Turynie w 2003 roku, a ostatni sezon spędził na wypożyczeniu w Empoli. Włodarze Bianconeri wyraźnie zadbali o rozwój młodych zawodników w Juve. Ostatnio kontrakt przedłużył Paolo De Ceglie, a już wkrótce w ślady kolegi może pójść również Fausto Rossi. right|120px *Juventus 1-0 Fiorentina :Juventus wygrał z Fiorentiną w 20 kolejce Serie A 1-0, dzięki znakomitej akcji z 20 minuty, kiedy to Alessandro Del Piero genialnie podał do wbiegająćego w pole karne Claudio Marchisio, a pomocnik gospodarzy nie dał szans interweniującemu Freyowi, posyłając piłkę tuż przy długim słupku. Bianconeri dzisiejsze spotkanie rozpoczęli z parą stoperów Legrottaglie - Mellberg i parą pomocników Zanetti - Marchisio, a po kilku minutach niepewnej gry to Juve przejęło inicjatywę, czego efektem była akcja z 20 minuty, która dała prowadzenie gospodarzom. Minutę później powinno być 2-0, po przejęciu piłki przez Del Piero tuż przed polem karnym Violi i podaniu do Nedveda, wydawało się, że nic nie uchroni gości przed stratą kolejnej bramki. Niestety, wrzutki Czecha nie przeciął żaden z graczy Starej Damy i piłka wyleciała poza boisko. Chwilę później Gilardino mógł doprowadzić do remisu, ale nie potrafił dobrze przyjąć piłki i w ostatniej chwili odebrał mu ją Buffon. Juventus po zdobyciu bramki cofnął się do obrony, oddając pole gościom. Mogło się to bardzo źle skończyć - w 32 minucie najpierw Jovetic trafił w poprzeczkę, później strzał Montolivo zza pola karnego Buffon sparował prosto pod nogi Gilardino. Napastnik Fiorentiny trafił do siatki, ale że znajdował się na pozycji spalonej (choć powtórka tego jednoznacznie nie potwierdziła), to arbiter Saccani gola nie uznał. W samej końcówce pierwszej połowy przed podwójną szansą stanął Marchionni - idealne podanie od Del Piero, okiwany Kroldrup i tylko Frey na drodze do bramki, jednak ta przeszkoda okazała się nie do przejścia - dwie próby i z obu zwycięsko wyszedł golkiper Violi. Drugie 45 minut to optycza przewaga gości, którzy kilkakrotnie bardzo groźnie zagrozili bramce Juventusu. Swoje szanse mieli również Bianconeri, ale ani Del Piero, ani Giovinco nie byli w stanie pokonać dobrze dysponowanego Freya. Ostatecznie wynik nie uległ już zmianie i 3 punkty lądują na konto Starej Damy. (Więcej) :Juventus - Fiorentina 1-0 (1-0) :bramka: 20' Marchisio :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Grygera, Mellberg, Legrottaglie, De Ceglie - Marchionni, Zanetti (89' Poulsen), Marchisio, Nedved - Amauri, Del Piero (77' Giovinco) :Fiorentina (4-3-1-2): Frey - Zauri, Kroldrup, Gamberini, Pasqual - Melo, Gobbi (46' Kuzmanovic), Montolivo, Santana (72' Bonazzoli) - Gilardino, Jovetic :źółte kartki: 26' Grygera, 66' Zanetti - 31' Montolivo, 66' Felipe Melo *Gianni Agnelli na zawsze w sercu Juventusu i kibiców :24. stycznia 2003 roku odszedł od nas Giovanni Angelli. Całe Włochy opłakiwały Jego śmierć, ponieważ był on jedną z najbardziej szlachetnych i ważnych postaci stulecia. Avvocato głęboko odznaczył się w historii Juventusu, Turynu i Włoch, a sześć lat po Jego śmierci pamięć o Nim jest wciąż żywa. Przed jutrzejszym meczem z Fiorentiną na Stadio Olimpico na stadionowych telebimach będzie można zobaczyć różne zdjęcia z najbardziej znaczących momentów Jego życia i pasji, jaką okazywał sportowi. "Avvocato Agnelii" - mówi prezydent Juventusu Giovanni Cobolli Gigli - "był jednym z najbardziej autorytarnych i docenianych Włochów w XX. wieku. Historia Juventusu jest blisko związana z Jego osobą i Rodziną: to relacja, która była wzmacniana dzień po dniu. Podobałaby Mu się obecna drużyna: stanowi ona zwartą grupę piłkarzy i trenerów, którzy razem tworzą mieszankę klasy i temperamentu. To grupa, która chce wygrywać, a to wypełnia wartości, które Avvocato zawsze cenił." right|120px *Ranieri liczy na jeszcze lepszą rundę :Zakończyła się pierwsza runda rozgrywek Serie A, czas rozpocząć następną. Po remisie z Lazio Bianconeri zbliżyli się do prowadzącego Interu na 3 punkty, a teraz przyjdzie im zagrać z Fiorentiną, z która w spotkaniu na koniec sierpnia zaledwie zremisowali, jeden punkt dla Violi uratował w ostatnich sekundach meczu Gilardino. Claudio Ranieri nie pokonał jeszcze Fiorentiny odkąd objął posadę trenera Juventusu, teraz jednak liczy na odwrócenie tej passy. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy nie chce jednak mówić o dogonieniu, nawet tymczasowym, Interu. "Tabela nas w tym momencie nie interesuje. Naszym obowiązkiem jest myśleć o kolejnym pojedynku. Fiorentina to dobry zespół. Nie sądzę, że przechodzą kryzys, ale gdy drużyna znajduje się w negatywnym momencie trzeba nawet bardziej na nią uważać. Zeszłoroczny mecz? To była porażka, nie ostrzeżenie przed tym co nas czeka. Musimy wyjśc na boisko bardzo skoncentrowani." Wypowiadając się o Juventusie i Fiorentinie, Ranieri nie mógł nie odwołać się do przeszłości, przede wszystkim do słynnego meczu z 1994 roku, kiedy w nieprawdopodobnych okolicznościach Juve pokonało Fiorentinę, prowadzoną wówczas przez Ranieriego, 3:2. "Wiele rzeczy się od tamtej pory zmieniło, ale nie Del Piero. Jest siła jest niesamowita, kiedy czegoś chce, dostaje to. Gdy strzelił tamtego gola, byłem wściekły na swoich piłkarzy za sposób w jaki grali będąc na prowadzeniu. Rzeczą, która mnie teraz interesuje, jest to, że dzisiejszy Juventus ma sporo wspólnego z ówczesnym." Trenowany wtedy przez Lippiego zespół rozpoczął swój marsz po Scudetto właśnie w styczniu. "Mieliśmy świetną pierwszą rundę, ale oczekuję jeszcze lepszej wiosny, by tak się stało, musimy nadal robić postępy. Sprawa mistrzostwa jest otwarta, ale na razie znajdujemy się w połowie drogi. Chcemy znaleźć się na szczycie na koniec rozgrywek. Inter ma kłopoty? Każdy je miał od początku sezonu. Ale 2009 rok jest inny od 2008, będzie na co patrzeć!" *Jutro mecz Juventus - Fiorentina :Juventus Turyn już najprawdopodobniej z Gigim Buffonem (fot) w bramce podejmie w sobotę w jednym z najciekawszych spotkań tej kolejki ACF Fiorentinę. W przypadku zwycięstwa gospodarzy mogą oni wskoczyć nawet na pozycję lidera. Juventus Turyn obecnie jest drugim zespołem w ligowej tabeli i już tylko trzy punkty traci do Interu Mediolan. Teoretycznie, więc już po tej kolejce może zająć miejsce obecnego mistrza kraju, ale potrzebny jest komplet punktów w starciu z Violą i porażka mediolańczyków na własnym boisku z Sampdorią. Swoją część planu może być miejscowym o tyle łatwo zrealizować, że wygrali oni już sześć meczów w roli gospodarzy z rzędu, a co najważniejsze tylko BATE Borysów udało się w tym sezonie na Olimpico nie stracić bramki, a zaledwie cztery ekipy w lidze trafiały tu do siatki Starej Damy. Fiorentina teoretycznie powinna być groźnym rywalem, bowiem już wysokie szóste miejsce w tabeli świadczy o klasie ekipy Cesare Prandelliego. Viola nie miała jednak dobrego początku roku i jest jedną z zaledwie czterech drużyn w Serie A, które przegrały wszystkie spotkania od wznowienia rozgrywek. Co więcej goście na wyjazdach zdecydowanie częściej przegrywają niż zdobywają punkty. Na razie Viola ma na koncie cztery wygrane i sześć porażek, a pięć ostatnich spotkań tej drużyny poza domem zawsze kończyło się wynikami 1:0. Niestety, aż cztery z tych spotkań Toskańczycy przegrali. (Więcej). Do meczu pozostało: right|120px *Secco o Cassano, Hamsiku i Diego :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Alessio Secco wyjawił, że transfery Cassano i Hamsika są raczej mało prawdopodobne, natomiast władze klubu z Turynu wciąż nie podjęły decyzji odnośnie ewentualnego sprowadzenia do stolicy Piemontu Brazylijczyka Diego. "Faktycznie, interesowaliśmy się Cassano, kiedy zostaliśmy zdegradowani do Serie B" - powiedział Secco w programie Specialecalciomercato w telewizji Sky Sport. "To niesamowity piłkarz, ale na jego pozycji mamy już odpowiednie zabezpieczenie." Po znakomitym poprzednim sezonie, w tym roku zawodnik Napoli Marek Hamsik obniżył nieco loty, chociaż nadal jest najlepszym strzelcem klubu ze Stadio San Paolo. "Słyszałem wiele nieprawdziwych historii o Hamsiku. To nieprawda, że przygotowujemy ofertę, ponieważ nie tak załatwiamy te sprawy. Wiem, że Napoli nie będzie skłonne go sprzedać, dlatego to koniec tematu." Prasa spekuluje ostatnio, że co raz bliżej ostatecznego transferu do Juve jest Diego z Werderu Brema. "Obserwujemy go, ale nie podjęliśmy jeszcze decyzji. Ranieri stosuje system 4-4-2, ale mógłby go w przyszłości zmienić, co zrobiłoby miejsce dla Brazylijczyka." *Gilardino i Melo przed meczem z Juve :Najlepszy strzelec Fiorentiny w tym sezonie Alberto Gilardino nie potrafi znaleźć drogi do bramki rywali od 14 grudnia, ale twierdzi, że oszczędza się na Juventus. "Czekam na najważniejszy mecz" - powiedział snajper Violi w wywiadzie dla Corriere dello Sport. "Oszczędzałem się, żeby trafić przeciwko Juve. Nadal miło wspominam pierwszą kolejkę rozgrywek, kiedy zadebiutowałem we fioletowej koszulce i strzeliłem gola. To była kluczowa bramka, ponieważ pozwoliła mi błyskawicznie zdobyć serca fanów Fiorentiny. Ciężko pracowałem w Marbelli podczas przerwy świątecznej. Wiedziałem, że nie będę w najwyższej dyspozycji przeciwko Lecce, ale wyglądało to już lepiej w konfrontacji z Milanem, dlatego myślę, że przeciwko Juventusowi zagram na 100% moich możliwości." Pomocnik Fiorentiny, Felipe Melo, ma natomiast nadzieję, że spotkania z Bianconerimi nie zepsuje sędzia. "Juve jest silniejsze niż Milan, to będzie dla nas ciężka przeprawa" - przyznał na łamach Tuttosport. "Ale jeśli zagramy tak jak przeciwko Rossonerim, a sędzie będzie miał dobry dzień, to odniesiemy zwycięstwo. Wygrana z Juventusem byłaby czymś wspaniałym dla nas piłkarzy i dla kibiców. W składzie naszych przeciwników zabraknie paru zawodników, ale mimo to pokazali oni już swoje możliwości w ciągu sezonu." right|120px *Alex wspomina legendarne trafienie :Od tego wydarzenia minęło już wiele lat, ale kibice Juventusu z pewnością pamietają legendarną bramkę zdobytą przez Alessandro Del Piero przeciwko Fiorentinie 4 grudnia 1994 roku. Bianconeri, w debiutanckim sezonie Marcello Lippiego, przegrywali na Stadio Delle Alpi z Violą już 0:2, ale udało im się doprowadzić do remisu, a niesamowite uderzenie Pinturicchio zapewniło Starej Damie 3 punkty. "To był szybki moment, nie myślałem wiele, może tak było lepiej" - wspominał dla telewizji Sky tamtą chwilę kapitan Juve. "Myślałem tylko o trafieniu w piłkę, by ta mogła przelobować Toldo, koncentrowałem się tylko na niej, to było długie podanie. Potem, kiedy piłka ugrzęzła w siatce, to był koniec świata, niezwykle emocjonujący moment dla mnie i całego zespołu. Ten gol różnił się od wszystkich innych, niewiele się takich ogląda. Jego unikalność sprawiła, że nie można o nim zapomnieć, jeszcze ważniejsze było to, że przydarzyło się to w kluczowym dla Juventusu meczu." *Powołani na Fiorentinę :Buffon pokonał chorobę i powrócił do składu, to najważniejsza informacja dla Juventinich, zwłaszcza pod nieobecność Manningera. Jedynym zawodnikiem, któremu udało się powrócić po kontuzji w tym spotkaniu jest Iaquinta, który otrzymał pierwsze powołanie w tym roku. Niestety Chiellini, Tiago, Camoranesi nie będą mogli wystąpić w tym spotkaniu, tak samo jak Trezeguet, Salihamidzic, Zebina oraz Knezewic. Do tej listy należy dodać jeszcze zawieszonych Molinaro i Sissoko. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Nocchi. :Obrońcy: Mellberg, Grygera, De Ceglie, Ariaudo, Legrottaglie. :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Nedved, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Ekdal, Marchionni, Yago. :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Iaquinta. right|120px *Giovinco i Nedved ostrzegają Inter :Juventus w ciągu dwóch kolejek odrobił do Interu trzy punkty, a coraz więcej Bianconerich oficjalnie podkreśla chęć odebrania Scudetta Nerazzurrim. "Inter powinien zacząć się nas obawiać już wcześniej, bo niedługo może być za późno" uważa Sebastian Giovinco. "Powinniśmy walczyć o mistrzostwo do końca, a osobiście wierzę, że znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce w składzie Juve obok Del Piero i innych zawodników" dodał 21-latek. Podobnego zdania jest jego starszy kolega z klubu, Pavel Nedved. "Nie, nie oglądałem porażki Interu, spałem już wtedy" przyznał Czech w wywiadzie dla Tuttosportu. "Mimo wszystko musimy podejść do tego ze spokojem, przed nami wciąż daleka droga, myślę, że kwestia mistrzostwa rozstrzygnie się dopiero w ostatniej kolejce sezonu." W ostatnim ligowym spotkaniu Juventus zremisował z Lazio, ale Nedved uważa, że zwycięstwo było możliwe, gdyby lepiej zachował się w sytuacji z pierwszej połowy. "Byłem głupi, obrońca Lazio wyraźnie podciął mnie w polu karnym, ale utałem na nogach, bo liczyłem, że dobiegnę do piłki. To był pewny karny." *Bianconeri wracają do treningów :Po dniu przerwy piłkarze Juve powrócili wczoraj po południu do treningów. W grupie zabrakło Buffona, Manningera, Tiago i Mellberga, pauzujących z powodu grypy. Gigi powoli dochodzi do siebie, natomiast pozostała trójka powróciła natychmiast do domów. Wtorkowa sesja składała się z ćwiczeń atletycznych i technicznych, następnie rozegrano serię spotkań trzech na trzech. Razem z drużyną trenował David Trezeguet, który jest już w pełni zdrów, ale potrzebuje czasu, by powrócić do optymalnej formy. Oddzielnie ćwiczył Pavel Nedved, dochodzący do siebie po męczącym występie w Rzymie. Razem z Czechem pracowali Chiellini oraz Iaquinta, w piątek dowiemy się, czy obaj będą mogli zagrać z Fiorentiną. Podobnie wygląda sytuacja z Camoranesim, który trenował na boisku, ale jego występ w sobotę jest wciąż niepewny. Jeśli chodzi o pozostałych zawodników, to w czwartek do Turynu powinien powrócić Jonathan Zebina, Francuz będzie potrzebował jeszcze dwóch tygodni treningów. Knezevic kończy rehabilitację i przewiduje się, że w połowie lutego powróci na boisko. right|120px *Ariaudo: Dziękuję kolegom za pomoc :Lorenzo Ariaudo z pewnością nie zapomni ostatniego tygodnia. W ciągu czterech dni młody obrońca Primavery rozegrał dla dorosłej kadry Bianconerich 180 minut, a o ile 1,5 godziny w spotkaniu z Catanią mogło zostać niezauważone, o tyle występ przeciwko Lazio będzie długo komentowany. "Muszę podziękować moim kolegom, którzy bardzo pomogli mi na boisku, szczególnie Nicola Legrottaglie. Ciężko pracowałem z nim na każdym treningu, chyba najbardziej nad spalonymi, co zaowocowało również w grze dla Primavery. W przeddzień meczu prawie nie spałem, myśląc, jak poradzę sobie z Pandevem, Rocchim czy Zarate, ale po zejściu z boiska wiedziałem, że wszystko się powiodło. Wciąż czuję się zawodnikiem Primavery, ale za każdym razem, gdy otrzymam powołanie do drużyny seniorów, będę niezmiernie dumny." *Amauri: Juve nie może się poddać :Amauri przekonuje kolegów, że po remisie z Lazio 1-1, dzięki któremu strata do liderującego Interu zmalała o kolejny punkcik, Juventus nie może się poddać. Bianconeri mieli sporą okazję zniwelować różnicę do Nerazzurrich o trzy punkty, ale w decydującym spotkaniu 19 kolejki Serie A jedynie zremisowali ze stołeczną ekipą. W krótkim wywiadzie dla telewizji SKY tuż po końcowym gwizdku Brazylijczyk motywował partnerów ze składu do walki. "To był bardzo wyczerpujący pojedynek, ale nie możemy się poddać. Nikt nie spodziewał się porażki Interu w Bergamo, ale wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak trudna jest Serie A. Teraz musimy koncentrować się już tylko na Fiorentinie." 28-latek nie może zaliczyć wczorajszego występu do najbardziej udanych, ale nie przejmuje się tym. "W Rzymie to normalne, tam zawsze się ciężko gra. W drugiej połowie nasza postawa była wyraźnie lepsza, ale nie udało się nam przechylić szali zwycięstwa na naszą korzyść. Transfer Kaki do Manchesteru City? Wątpię, by był ktoś, kto go przekona, choć on sam musi podjąć decyzję." right|120px *Cobolli Gigli: Wyścig wciąż trwa :Prezydent Cobolli Gigli nie był w stanie określić, czy jest zadowolony, czy zasmucony po zakończeniu wczorajszego spotkania, w którym Juventus po serii pięciu zwycięstw jedynie zremisował. "Nie czuję specjalnego zadowolenia, bo zremisowaliśmy mimo, że przeważaliśmy. W pierwszej połowie rywal zagrał lepiej, ale nam udało się zremisować dzięki Mellbergowi. Drugie 45 minut wyszło nam zdecydowanie lepiej, ostatecznie mam nadzieję, że nikt nie doznał po tym meczu kontuzji, bo walki na boisku było aż nadto." Juventus musi dalej kontynuować zwycięską passę. "Przed nami jeszcze daleka droga, ale już teraz udało się odrobić jeden punkt do Interu. W następną sobotę czeka nas konfrontacja z Fiorentiną, a dalej wcale nie będzie łatwiej. Po momencie niepewności na początku sezonu udało się się nam powrócić na właściwe tory. Poprzedni styczeń był dla nas bardzo trudny, w tym roku udało się nam powrócić do gry z właściwym nastawieniem. Możliwe, że pozostanie w Turynie było dobrą decyzją. Ariaudo? To bardzo dobry zawodnik, za występ w Rzymie można go tylko chwalić. To kolejny z młodych piłkarzy, który wyrósł z młodzieżówki Juventusu, z której tak jesteśmy dumni." *Ranieri: Liga jest długa :W przeddzień ostatniego meczu pierwszej rundy Serie A zmniejszenie straty do Interu wydawało się mało prawdopodobne. Mimo to, różnica pomiędzy Bianconerimi a Nerazzurrimi została zredukowana do trzech punktów. Stara Dama zagrała z Lazio niezły mecz, zwłaszcza po wyrównującej bramce Mellberga i będzie kontynuować walkę o pozycję lidera. "Na początku pojedynku mieliśmy trochę problemów, ponieważ rywale wiele biegali, ale obydwie drużyny starały się to spotkanie wygrać" - komentuje pojedynek z ekipą Biancocelesti szkoleniowiec Juve Claudio Ranieri. "Dzień przed meczem z Lazio obawiałem się o ich taktykę z trzema napastnikami i nie byłem pewien, jaki wystawić skład. Nie miałem pewności, czy Mellberg poradzi sobie z Zarate, ale Olof zagrał w tej roli znakomicie nawet w Madrycie i dziś to potwierdził. Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości odnośnie Ariaudo. Zagrał naprawdę dobrze w Coppa Italia w środę, poza tym trenował z nami przez ostatni rok, dlatego wiedziałem na co go stać. Tabela? Liga jest jeszcze długa, będziemy walczyć do samego końca." right|120px *Serie A (19/38): Lazio 1-1 Juventus :Juventus zremisował w ostatnim spotkaniu 19 kolejki Serie A z Lazio Rzym 1-1, wynik meczu otworzył Ledesma w 25', 5 minut później wyrównał Mellberg. Bianconeri od początku musieli sobie radzić z nieobecnością Chielliniego i Grygery, dlatego od pierwszego gwizdka na boisku pojawił się młody Ariaudo oraz ustawiony na prawej obronie Mellberg. Już po pierwszych akcjach można było przewidzieć, w jakim stylu zostanie rozegrana pierwsza połowa - od początku było dużo walki w środkowej strefie boiska, obie drużyny nie próbowały jakiś zmasowanych ataków, ale przewagę uzyskali gospodarze. Defensywa Bianconerich miała sporo problemów z bardzo ruchliwym atakiem Biancocelestich, złożonym z Rocchiego, Pandeva i Zarate. Ale pierwszy groźny strzał na bramkę Manningera oddał dopiero po upływie kwadransa Lichtsteiner. Nie minęło kolejne 10 minut, a padły pierwszy gol - faul na lewym skrzydle, w pobliżu rogu boiska, do futbolówki podszedł Ledesma i idealnym strzałem tuż przy długim słupku pokonał wychodzącego na przedpole Manningera. Nie minęła minuta, a mogło być już 2-0, bowiem strzał Rocchiego zza pola karnego austriacki golkiper Starej Damy sparował tuż pod nogi wbiegającego Pandeva, jednak snajper Lazio przeniósł futbolówkę nad poprzeczką. Co gorsze, do tej chwili goście nie stworzyli praktycznie żadnej akcji, a stojący między słupkami bramki rzymian Carrizo nie musiał ani razu interweniować. Jednak zamiast drugiego trafienia dla stołecznej ekipy, padła bramka wyrównująca. W 30 minucie sędzia podyktował rzut rożny dla Juve, do piłki podszedł Marchionni i idealnym zagraniem obsłużył niepilnowanego w polu karnym Mellberga - Szwed nie miał problemów z trafieniem do siatki. Chwilę później Bianconeri próbowali powtórzyć tę akcję, ale uderzający Legrottaglie nie był już taki skuteczny. Ostatecznie więc pierwsze 45 minut kończy się wynikiem 1-1, choć stroną przeważającą są zdecydowanie podopieczni Delio Rossiego. Gra w drugiej odsłonie po pięciu minutach spokoju rozkręciła się na dobre - Bianconeri stworzyli kilka naprawdę groźnych okazji, swoich szans próbowali kolejno Sissoko, Marchionni i Nedved. Gości na ofensywną grę stać było jednak na raptem kilka minut, potem wszystko wróciło do ostrej walki w środku boiska. Juve mogło wygrać rzutem na taśmę - w samej końcówce piłka sparowana przed pole karne Lazio trafiła pod nogi Legrottaglie, który natychmiast oddał strzał. Futbolówka zaskoczyła Carrizo, ale trafiła idealnie w poprzeczkę. Ostatecznie więc w Rzymie doszło do podziału punktów, dzięki którym ekipa z Turynu zbliżyła się do liderującego Interu o jeden punkt. (Więcej) :Lazio - Juventus 1-1 (1-1) :bramki: 25' Ledesma - 30' Mellberg :Lazio: Carrizo - Lichtsteiner, Diakite, Rozehnal, Radu - Dabo (71' De Silvestri), Meghni (63' Brocchi), Ledesma - Rocchi, Pandev, Zarate (77' Foggia) :Juventus: Manninger - Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo, Molinaro - Marchionni, Zanetti (71' Marchisio), Sissoko, Nedved - Del Piero (80' Giovinco), Amauri :źółte kartki: 42' Dabo, 53' Ledesma, 75' Radu, 85' Lichtsteiner, 89' Brocchi - 57' Del Piero, 67' Molinaro, 81' Sissoko *Nedved jeszcze rok w Turynie? :Pavel Nedved jest gotowy przełożyć zakończenie swojej kariery o kolejny sezon, ale wysokość jego nowego kontraktu byłaby zależna od ilości spotkań, w jakich wystąpiłby w przyszłym roku. Obecna umowa 36-letniego Czecha wygasa w czerwcu, ale zawodnik nie zdecydował się jeszcze ostatecznie, czy chce zawiesić buty na kołku. Sugeruje się, że jeśli Bianconeri wygrają Ligę Mistrzów, to zdobywca Złotej Piłki z 2003 roku zakończy karierę i zostanie instruktorem w akademii Juventusu, ponieważ jego syn, również Pavel, ma niedługo dołączyć do młodzieżówki Starej Damy. Inna możliwość zakłada, że Nedved będzie kontynuował swoją karierę, ale będzie zarabiać w zależności od ilości rozegranych spotkań - sugeruje La Gazzetta dello Sport. "Czy to będzie ostatni sezon Pavla? Nie byłbym taki pewny" uśmiecha się jego agent, Mino Raiola. "Jeśli będzie fizycznie gotowy, to nie zakończy kariery. Jeśli nie, to pozostanie w świecie futbolu. On uwielbia pracować z dziećmi, więc pewnie zostanie ich nauczycielem. Do tego ma nosa do utalentowanych zawodników, to on wskazał mi Zdenka Grygerę oraz Maxwella. Kto może go zastąpić? To trudny wybór, ale ja widzę tylko jednego takiego piłkarza - to Marek Hamsik z Napoli." right|120px *Bez Buffona na Lazio :Po ostatnim przedmeczowym treningu w Vinovo, Claudio Ranieri ogłosił 20-osobowy skład z którym wybierze się do Rzymu na konfrontację z miejscowym Lazio. Ostatnie wieści musiały jednak popsuć humor szkoleniowcowi Starej Damy: wysoką gorączkę ma Gigi Buffon, dlatego nie będzie mógł on zagrać w spotkaniu z Biancocelesti. W jego miejsce Ranieri powołał młodego Pinsoglio, który po rozegraniu meczu Primavery z Livorno pojedzie do Rzymu. Kolejnym nieobecnym jest Vincenzo Iaquinta. Napastnik Juve nie wyleczył jeszcze urazu mięśnia, którego nabawił się w pojedynku z Monaco, podobnie jak Camoranesi i Chiellini. Ranieri nie będzie także mógł skorzystać z Trezeguet, Knezevica, Salihamidzica, Zebiny oraz zawieszonego Grygery. Po raz pierwszy od listopadowego meczu z Interem w kadrze Juventusu znalazł się za to Tiago, powołanie otrzymali również Ariaudo i Esposito, którzy zagrali w środowym spotkaniu z Catanią. Do meczu pozostało: :Pełny skład: :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Mellberg, Molinaro, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Nedved, Poulsen, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Ekdal, Tiago, Esposito, Marchionni :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero. *Agent Nedveda: Kupcie Hamsika :Były agent Marka Hamsika przyznał, że wielkie drużyny Serie A popełniły błąd nie pozyskując Słowaka przed jego transferem do Napoli. Reprezentujący interesy Pavla Nedveda Mino Raiola przyznał, że idealnym następcą Czecha byłby właśnie pomocnik Partenopei. Włoska prasa zamieszcza sprzeczne komunikaty na temat przyszłości 36-letniego skrzydłowego Juventusu, według jednych dziennikarzy zawodnik zakończy karierę po tym sezonie, według innych zarząd Bianconerich oferuje mu przedłużenie kontraktu o kolejny sezon. Mimo wszystko Raiola zasugerował, że idealnym następcą Nedveda byłby jego były zawodnik, Marek Hamsik. "Myślę, że to właśnie Hamsik jest najlepszą alternatywą dla Nedveda" uważa agent w wywiadzie dla Il Corriere dello Sport. "Inter, Juve i Milan popełniły wielki błąd odrzucając możliwość jego transferu w okresie, gdy ja byłem jego agentem. Na pewno Juve na tej decyzji ucierpiało, szczególnie w kontekście sytuacji Nedveda." right|120px *Molinaro zaniepokojony atakiem Lazio :Cristian Molinaro obawia się konfrontacji Juventusu z Lazio w najbliższą niedzielę, w ramach 19 kolejki Serie A. Obrońca Bianconerich zdaje sobie sprawę z trudności zadania, jakie czeka jego drużynę w stolicy Włoch, ale wierzy, że zwycięstwo jest w zasięgu ręki. Głównym zagrożeniem Biancocelestich jest z pewnością ofensywny trójząb, który może sprawić sporo szkód, jeśli nie zostanie w porę zablokowany. "Tommaso Rocchi to piłkarz, którego musimy mieć na oku, ponieważ potrafi rozpocząć groźną akcję jeszcze daleko przed naszą bramką" ostrzega były gracz Sieny w wywiadzie dla Radio Kiss Kiss. "Pozostali napastnicy to więksi indywidualiści, którzy grają najczęściej jeden na jeden. Musimy dobrze się ustawiać, by ich skutecznie blokować i odpychać od naszego pola karnego. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że ich siłą jest właśnie ten trójząb, dlatego specjalnie przygotowujemy się, by się z nim skutecznie zmierzyć. Nigdy nie ukrywaliśmy naszych celów, a są one bardzo ambitne. Wiemy, że wciąż musimy liczyć na potknięcie Interu, by móc się do niego zbliżyć, choć kluczowy mecz odbędzie się dopiero w kwietniu." *Złe wieści przed meczem z Lazio :Na dwa dni przed trudnym pojedynkiem z Lazio wciąż trudno o dobre wieści dla trenera Ranieriego. Dzisiejszego dnia nawet aura była niesprzyjająca, Bianconeri trenowali w Vinovo w trakcie mroźnego i zamglonego poranka. Strona oficjalna poinformowała także o zawodnikach, z usług których trener nie będzie mógł skorzystać w niedzielę. Grygera pauzuje za nadmiar kartek, stan kilku zawodników był wiadomy już od jakiegoś czasu: Salihamidzic, Knezevic, Trezeguet oraz Zebina nie mogli liczyć na występ w najbliższym spotkaniu. Nadzieję z pewnością miała dwójka innych graczy: Camoranesi oraz Chiellini, ale także Ci piłkarze nie będą mogli zagrać. Stan zdrowia Iaquinty jest nadzorowany na bieżąco, decyzja w jego kwestii zapadnie dopiero po jutrzejszym treningu. Ze względu na nieobecność Chielliniego oraz Grygery w środku obrony partnerem Legrottaglie może zostać nastoletni Lorenzo Ariaudo. To właśnie ta para obrońców grała ze sobą w ostatnich dwóch meczach i była chwalona za współpracę. right|120px *Ranieri zadowolony: Od niedzieli poprawa :Trzy dni temu po meczu z Sieną Claudio Ranieri mógł być zadowolony raczej tylko z wyniku. Wczorajsze zwycięstwo nad Catanią ucieszyło trenera Juventusu z pewnością bardziej, bowiem było widać formę z poprzednich tygodni. "Powiedziałem, że chciałem zobaczyć rytm gry z 2008 roku i dzis się nam to udało" przyznaje Tinkerman w wywiadzie dla Juventus Channel. "Może poza kilkoma momentami drużyna zagrała poprawnie. Z Catanią radziliśmy sobie dobrze nawet w tych aspektach, które w niedzielę szwankowały. Cieszy mnie powrót Buffona i Zanettiego, postawa Giovinco oraz debiut Ariaudo. Taka forma jest ważna w kontekście najbliższych dwóch meczów z Lazio i Fiorentiną. Już w niedzielę czeka nas trudny mecz, w poprzednim roku w Rzymie rozegraliśmy niezapomniane spotkanie." *Buffon chwali Manningera :Gianluigi Buffon powoli szykuje się do powrotu na boiska Serie A i bardzo chwalił zastępującego go do tej pory Austriaka Alexa Manningera. "Czuję się dobrze" potwierdza Gigi stan swojego zdrowia w wywiadzie dla Sky Sports. "Jasne, że gdybym nie czuł się jeszcze najlepiej, to przełożyłbym swój powrót o kolejny tydzień, to nie jest problem. Manninger radził sobie pod moją nieobecność bardzo dobrze we wszystkich meczach, w których wystąpił. Trener i fani o tym z pewnością nie zapomną. Jestem w stanie też zrozumieć, że jeśli dobrze sobie radzisz, to ciężko jest ustąpić miejsca w podstawowym składzie." Bramkarz powrócił pamięcią do spotkania z Lazio z poprzedniego sezonu, które Bianconeri wygrali dzięki dwóm trafieniom Alessandro Del Piero. "Pamiętam, że Alex przechodził wtedy przez trudny dla siebie okres. Dzięki jego bramkom wykonaliśmy krok na przód i wygraliśmy to spotkanie, choć możliwe, że nie zasługiwaliśmy wtedy na komplet punktów. Lazio, obok Catanii, sprawiło nam w tamtych rozgrywkach najwięcej problemów." right|120px *Juventus zagra z Napoli :Zwycięstwem we wczorajszym meczu z Catanią Juventus zapewnił sobie udział w 1/4 finału Coppa Italia. Tym samym Bianconeri dołączyli do pozostałych drużyn, które wezmą udział w dalszej fazie rozgrywek: Torino, Udinese, Sampdorii, Interu, Romy, Napoli i Lazio. Znamy już ćwierćfinałowe pary, jakie zmierzą się ze sobą. Żeby awansować do półfinału, ekipa Starej Damy będzie musiała pokonać Napoli. :Środa 21 stycznia 2009 #Inter - Roma (20:45) #Udinese - Sampdoria (18:00) :Czwartek 22 stycznia 2009 #Lazio - Torino (21:00) :Środa 4 lutego #Juventus - Napoli (20:45) :W półfinałach zagrają: :Zwycięzca 2. ćwierćfinału - Zwycięzca 1. ćwierćfinału :Zwycięzca 3. ćwierćfinału - Zwycięzca 4. ćwierćfinału :Oznacza to, że jeśli Juventus pokona Napoli, zagra ze zwycięzcą dwumeczu Lazio - Torino. Finał Coppa Italia rozegrany zostanie 13 maja 2009. *Marco Motta przejdzie do Juve? :Według dzisiejszego wydania La Gazzetta Dello Sport szefowie Juventusu zastanawiają się nad złożeniem oferty zakupu Marco Motty, prawego obrońcy grającego na co dzień w Udinese. Juventus przez dłuższy czas musi radzić sobie bez Zebiny i Claudio Ranieri chciałby wzmocnić tę pozycję. Po tym, jak wielokrotnie łączony z Juventusem Felipe Mattioni zdecydował się wybrać Milan, oczy turyńskiego giganta zwróciły się w stronę obrońcy Udine. Motta to 22-letni wychowanek Atalanty i jest powszechnie uważany za jeden z największych włoskich talentów na swojej pozycji. Przechodził przez kolejne szczeble reprezentacji młodzieżowych, notując ponad 50 występów w barwach Azzurinich. Był także podstawowym zawodnikiem na zeszłorocznych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich. right|120px *Marchionni i Giovinco o meczu :Marco Marchionni może być postrzegany jako zawodnik, który jest zmiennikiem na wypadek absencji Camoranesiego. Jednak forma, jaką prezentuje w zespole Starej Damy, nie pozwala na niego patrzeć jak na zwykłego rezerwowego. Mecz przeciwko drużynie Catanii był znakomitym dowodem nieprzeciętnych umiejętności i formy Włocha, a jego wpływ na wygraną jest nie do przecenienia. "Staram się być ważnym zawodnikiem, jednak to inni powinni mnie oceniać, nie ja sam. W dzisiejszym spotkaniu pokazaliśmy się z bardzo dobrej strony. Cieszę się, gdyż po ostatnim, nienajlepszym występie przeciwko Sienie chcieliśmy zaakcentować nasze umiejętności, zwłaszcza przed trudnym meczem z Lazio." Kilka słów zdołał także powiedzieć strzelec drugiej bramki dla Juventusu, Sebastian Giovinco. Spytany o to, jak mu się grało na pozycji Nedveda odpowiedział "Nie spodziewałem się, że zagram jako skrzydłowy, ale dobrze się czułem na tej pozycji. Dla młodego zawodnika zbieranie nowych umiejętności i doświadczeń jest niezwykle istotne. Zawsze chcę dawać z siebie jak najwięcej, choć obowiązki na tej pozycji są dużo bardziej wymagające kondycyjnie. Zdobycie bramki celebrowałem razem z Del Piero, to oczywiste. Marzyłem o takiej chwili jeszcze gdy byłem małym dzieckiem." *Coppa Italia: Juventus 3-0 Catania :Plan wykonany. Juventus bez większych problemów odprawił z kwitkiem drużynę Catanii, aplikując rywalom trzy bramki, nie tracąc przy tym żadnej. Claudio Ranieri udowodnił, że poważnie myśli o zdobyciu Pucharu Włoch, zaskakując Juventinich silnym składem wyjściowym, w którym znalazło się miejsce dla Del Piero, Amauriego czy Sissoko. Całe spotkanie rozegrali Buffon oraz Zanetti, pokazując Ranieriemu, że już od najbliższego meczu będzie mógł na nich liczyć. Bianconeri dominowali na boisku przez pełnych 90 minut, raz po raz stwarzali zagrożenie pod bramką Bizzarriego i tylko wielkiej nieskuteczności zawodników rywale mogą zawdzięczać, że zakończyło się tylko ‘skromną’, wygraną. Pierwszego gola na samym początku meczu strzelił Marchionni. Na drugą trzeba było czekać do 69 minuty spotkania, kiedy to po dwójkowej akcji z Del Piero Giovinco spokojnie umieścił piłkę w siatce. Po dwóch minutach to już nasz kapitan wystąpił w głównej roli, ładnym zwodem mijając obrońcę Catanii, a silnym strzałem nie dając szans bramkarzowi. Do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ już zmianie i Stara Dama może już spoglądać w kierunki najbliższego meczu ligowego z Lazio. (Więcej) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrotaglie (83' Mellberg), Ariaudo, De Ceglie - Marchonni, Sissoko (77' Poulsen), Zanetti, Giovinco (73' Esposito) - Del Piero, Amauri :Catania: Bizzarri - Silvestre, Stovini, Sardo, Silvestri - Biagianti, Ledesma, Tadesco (76' Izco) - Dica (76' Sabato) - Martinez, Plasmati (67' Paolucci) :Żółte kartki: 72' Zanetti - 53' Sardo, 60' Ledesma right|120px *Nedved zostanie na kolejny rok? :Choć przyszłość Pavla Nedveda po obecnym sezonie wydawała się dla wszystkich oczywista, jeszcze raz okazało się, że w piłce niczego nie można być pewnym. Obecne rozgrywki miały być ostatnimi w pięknej karierze Czecha, po nich miał pozostać w Juventusie, pomagając w szkoleniu młodzieży. Tym bardziej zaskakujące są doniesienia Tuttosportu. Wedle artykułu redaktora tej gazety działacze Starej Damy planują się spotkać z agentem piłkarza by przedyskutować jego grę także w następnym sezonie. Wierzą bowiem, że Nedved, dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu i umiejętnościom, może mieć pozytywny wpływ na rozwój takich piłkarzy jak De Ceglie czy Marchisio. Nowa umowa miałaby uzależniać pensję piłkarza od czasu spędzonego przez niego na boisku. *Powołani na Catanię - Buffon powraca! :Claudio Ranieri na dzisiejszej konferencji podał nazwiska zawodników, którzy otrzymali powołania na jutrzejszy mecz z Catanią. Do składu powrócił Buffon, a przed szansą na debiut w zespole Juventusu staje nastoletni hiszpański pomocnik Yago Falque, który pierwszy raz został powołany przez Ranieriego. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger :Obrońcy: Mellberg, Legrottaglie, Grygera, Molinaro, Ariaudo :Pomocnicy: Zanetti, Poulsen, Sissoko, Ekdal, De Ceglie, Marchionni, Esposito, Yago :Napastnicy: Amauri, Del Piero, Giovinco right|120px *Raport medyczny :Dobre wieści dla Claudio Ranieriego po meczu ze Sieną: żaden zawodnik nie zasilił długiej listy kontuzjowanych, a blisko powrotu do meczowej kadry są już David Trezeguet i Tiago. David Trezeguet odwiedził dzisiaj centrum medyczne i niewykluczone jest, że będzie w pełni sił do końca tego miesiąca.Trezegol trenuje już z dużyną, ale niektóre ćwiczenia wykonuje indywidualnie. Centrum medyczne w Perugii odwiedzili też kontuzjowani Zebina, Salihamidzić i Kneżević. Powrót Francuza zapowiadany jest na koniec lutego, a pozostali dwaj gracze powinni powrócić do treningów w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Polepsza się też sytuacja Chielliniego, Camoranesiego i Iaquinty, którzy szybko powinni powrócić do kadry meczowej. *Coppa Italia: Juventus vs Catania :Od momentu powrotu Catanii do Serie A w roku 2006 oraz rok później Juventusu wszystkie trzy bezpośrednie mecze tych ekip kończyły się remisami. Taki wynik w środowym meczu Coppa Italia będzie oznaczał dogrywkę i być może rzuty karne. Juventus Turyn i Catania już raz mierzyły się ze sobą w tym sezonie. Spotkanie tradycyjnie nie wyłoniło zwycięzcy i na razie Sycylijczycy są jedną z zaledwie dwóch drużyn, które nie przegrały w nowych rozgrywkach na Stadio Olimpico. Catania zresztą nie należy do najwygodniejszych rywali dla Starej Damy, bowiem do tej pory od momentu powrotu do najwyższej klasy rozgrywkowej najpierw środowych gości, a rok później Juventusu obie ekipy zremisowały wszystkie trzy mecze, w których się spotkały 1:1,w tym dwa razy na boisku w Turynie. Obie ekipy wszystkie trzy mecze rozegrały jednak w lidze, podczas gdy w Coppa Italia w tym czasie nie mierzyły się ani razu. Puchar Włoch jednak co roku niemal udowadnia, że słabsze ekipy dużo bardziej przykładają się do tych rozgrywek niż teoretyczni faworyci, może poza Roma czy Interem, które w ostatnich latach zdominowały te rozgrywki. Jak wiele dla Catanii znaczy Puchar Włoch może świadczyć chociażby zeszłoroczna przygoda drużyny w tych rozgrywkach, w których dotarła, aż do półfinału ostatecznie musząc uznać wyższość AS Romy. W tym samym sezonie Juventus odpadł w ćwierćfinale, ale drużyny silniejsze najczęściej traktują Coppa Italia jako rozgrywki mniejszej rangi i często wystawiają do walki rezerwowy skład. W tym roku droga do trofeum jest jednak wyjątkowa krótka dla najlepszych ekip. W poprzedniej edycji Juventus rozegrał pięć spotkań, a dotarł zaledwie do ćwierćfinału. W tym, dzięki uprzywilejowaniu czołowych ośmiu drużyn ligi poprzedniego sezonu, dla najlepszych piątym meczem będzie już finał, a więc droga do niego znacząco się skróciła i wizja łatwego dotarcia do decydującego meczu finałowego może być bardziej kusząca. Do meczu pozostało: right|120px *Ranieri: Siena nie zasłużyła na porażkę :Claudio Ranieri po wygranym przez jego Juventus w słabym stylu 1:0 meczu z Sieną na swoim boisku przyznał, że rywale zagrali bardzo dobre spotkanie i nie zasłużyli w jego opinii na porażkę. - Siena zagrała wspaniały mecz i nie zasłużyła na porażkę – mówił po meczu trener zwycięskiej drużyny Claudio Ranieri. – Przed meczem powiedziałem moim chłopakom, żeby zapomnieli o Interze i jego wynikach. Musimy skupiać się jedynie na sobie i ostrzegłem ich, że Siena może sprawić nam kłopoty tak samo jako poprzedniego wieczoru kłopoty sprawiło na San Siro Cagliari. W drugiej połowie byliśmy bardziej zwarci i zrelaksowani jednocześnie. Powiedziałem mojej drużynie, by częściej grała piłką i zapobiegała pressingowi stosowanemu przez Sienę – komentował spotkanie Ranieri. *Juventus - AC Siena 1-0 :Juventus zasłużenie zwyciężył u siebie ze Sieną. Bramkę udało się strzelić tylko kapitanowi, który uderzając z wolnego po raz kolejny nie dał szans bramkarzowi. Biorąc pod uwagę wczorajszy remis Interu, przewaga drużyny z Mediolanu stopniała do czterech oczek. :Juventus - Siena 1:0 (1:0) :33' Del Piero :Juventus (4-4-2): Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Mellberg, Molinaro - Marchionni (78' De Ceglie), Sissoko (65' Zanetti), Marchisio (85' Poulsen), Nedved - Del Piero, Amauri :Ławka: Chimenti, Ariaudo, Poulsen, Giovinco, Esposito :Trener: Claudio Ranieri :Siena (4-3-1-2): Manitta - Del Prete (86' Zuniga), Portanova, Brandao, Del Grosso - Jarolim, Codrea (71' Packer), Galloppa - Kharja - Ghezzal, Calaio' (59' Frick) :Ławka: Eleftheropoulos, Moti, Barusso, Rossi :Trener: Marco Giampaolo :Żółte kartki: 46' Grygera - 16' Codrea (Więcej) right|120px *Casillas i Xavi najlepsi na świecie : Iker Casillas z Realu Madryt i Xavi z FC Barcelony zostali uznani najlepszymi graczami na swoich pozycjach w zestawieniu IFFHS, wyprzedzając takie gwiazdy jak Buffon, Van der Sar, Cech czy Ronaldo, Messi i Gerrard. W głosowaniu brali udział dziennikarscy eksperci z 83 państw. Każdy z nich ułożył swoją czwórkę na wybranych pozycjach, po czym odpowiednim zawodnikom przyznawał od czterech do jednego punktu. Oto klasyfikacja najlepszych bramkarzy i playmakerów według IFFHS. :Najlepsi bramkarze roku 2008: # Iker Casillas (Real Madryt, Hiszpania) 249 punktów # Gianluigi Buffon (Juventus Turyn, Wlochy) 170 # Edwin van der Sar (Manchester United, Holandia) 143 # Petr Cech (Chelsea Londyn, Czechy) 108 :Najlepsi playmakerzy roku 2008: # Xavi Hernandez (FC Barcelona, Hiszpania) 113 punktów # Cristiano Ronaldo (Manchester United, Portugalia) 94 # Lionel Messi (FC Barcelona, Argentyna) 83 # Steven Gerrard (Liverpool FC, Anglia) 69 *Powołani na spotkanie ze Sieną :Trener Claudio Ranieri ogłosił listę powołanych na mecz ze Sieną. Do składu wrócił Poulsen, zabrakło za to Chielliniego i Iaquinty. :Oto pełna kadra: 4 Mellberg, 6 Zanetti, 8 Amauri, 10 Del Piero , 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 41 Ariaudo. Wciąż brakuje zmagającego się z urazem łydki Camoranesiego, leczącego zapalenie mięśni Salihamidzicia i Buffona. Początek meczu jutro o godzinie 15:00. Do meczu zostało right|120px *Juventus będzie się domagał zwrócenia odebranych tytułów? :Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, prezydent Juventusu Turyn po tym jak usłyszał wyrok w sprawie Luciano Moggiego zapowiedział, że jeśli i kolejne będą łagodniejsze niż zapowiadano, wtedy klub będzie domagał się zwrócenia mu dwóch tytułów mistrzowskich odebranych po aferze Calciopoli. - Oni dostali dużo łagodniejsze wyroki, od tych które proponował prokurator – komentował wczorajszą decyzję sądu prezydent Juventusu Giovanni Cobolli Gigli. – Jeśli w najbliższej przyszłości będzie więcej uniewinnień lub mitów na temat wyroków jak te, wtedy będę domagał się zwrócenia naszych dwóch Scudetto, których zostaliśmy pozbawieni – sensacyjnie zakomunikował sternik Starej Damy. Po wybuchu afery Calciopoli Juventus Turyn został z ujemnymi punktami zdegradowany do Serie B, pozbawiony prawa gry w kolejnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów oraz dwóch tytułów mistrzowskich wywalczonych w sezonach 2004/2005 oraz 2005/2006. *Juventus - AS Monaco 1-1 :Juventus w pierwszym tegorocznym meczu przegrał z AS Monaco w karnych. W regulaminowym czasie było 1-1. Spotkanie zostało rozegrane w ramach 1. edycji Trofeo Città di Messina. Pierwsi bramkę zdobyli gospodarze. W 39 minucie Leko pokonał z rzutu karnego Buffona. Wyrównującego gola strzelił Iaquinta tuż przed ostatnim gwizdkiem sędziego. W rzutach karnych lepsza okazała się jednak drużyna z Francji. :Juventus - Monaco 1:1 (0:1) k. 4:5 :90' Iaquinta - 35' Leko :Karne: Giovinco (gol), Modesto (gol), Esposito (gol), Bulot (gol), Salihamidzic (gol), Mollo (gol), De Ceglie (broni bramkarz), Adriano (gol), Legrottaglie (gol), Bakar (gol) :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon (46' Manninger (71' Chimenti)) - Grygera (46' Salihamidzic), Legrottaglie, Ariaudo, Molinaro (46' De Ceglie) - Marchionni (46' Esposito), Sissoko (46' Poulsen), Marchisio (46' Zanetti), Nedved (46' Ekdal) - Amauri (46' Iaquinta), Del Piero (46' Giovinco). :Ławka: Mellberg, De Paola :Trener: Ranieri :Monaco (4-4-2): Ruffier (46' Thuram) - Mongongu (64' Nkoulou), Modesto, Adriano, Mangani - Leko (73' Dufau), Pokrivac, Sagbo (64' Mollo), Diaz (75' Bulot); Adu (67' Germain), Gakpé (46' Bakar). :Ławka: Erichot, Courtois, Melinte, Padovani. :Trener: Ricardo :Kartki: Nedved 39' :Sędzia główny: Morganti (Ascoli Piceno) right|120px *Kadra na mecz z Monaco :Trener Claudio Ranieri ogłosił kadrę na jutrzejszy mecz z AS Monaco. Wśród powołanych znależli się długo nieobecni Gianluigi Buffon i Christian Poulsen. :Oto pełna lista powołanych: 1 Buffon, 4 Mellberg, 6 Zanetti, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Amauri, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Nedved, 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 18 Poulsen, 19 Marchisio, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 27 Ekdal, 28 Molinaro, 29 De Ceglie, 32 Marchionni, 33 Legrottaglie, 35 Esposito, 41 Ariaudo, 43 De Paola. Wśród powołanych zabrakło Chielliniego, który narzeka na drobny uraz mięśniowy. Co ciekawe, do gry praktycznie gotowi są Camoranesi i Tiago, ale trener zdecydował pozostawić obu zawodników w Turynie, żeby trenowali z powracającymi do pełnej dyspozycji Trezegueta i Knezevicia. Wygląda więc na to, że Juventus problemy kadrowe zakończył wraz ze starym rokiem. *Juventus zagra z Monaco :Juventus ma zamiar przystąpić do kolejnego oficjalnego meczu po intensywnych przygotowaniach i właśnie dlatego zdecydował się na rozegranie towarzyskiej potyczki. Władze Starej Damy uzgodniły z AS Monaco, iż na początku 2009 roku oba kluby zmierzą się ze sobą. Do spotkania dojdzie w Messinie, a konkretnie odbędzie się ono 6 stycznia, czyli trzy dni po tym, jak Bianconeri rozpoczną przygotowania do dalszej części bieżącego sezonu. 11 dnia tego samego miesiąca klub czeka już konfrontacja w ramach Serie A, w której Juve na Stadio Olimpico di Torino. Obecnie Juventus ma na swoim koncie 36 punktów i traci sześć oczek do będącego liderem Interu Mediolan. Do meczu zostało right|120px *Sacchi podziwia Juventus :Arrigo Sacchi podzielił się spostrzeżeniami na temat najlepszych klubów Serie A. Pozytywnie wypowiedział się na temat Interu i Juventusu, nieco gorzej natomiast o Milanie i Romie. Inter ucieka rywalom do mistrzowskiego tytułu, ale Juventus robi wszystko, by dotrzymać kroku podopiecznym Mourinho. Sacchi dostrzega jednak w ekipie Nerazzurri parę mankamentów. "Wszystkie kluby walczą o czołówkę, z trudnościami, ale udaje im się przywozić dobre wyniki. Inter jest najsilniejszą drużyną, ale musi znaleźć odpowiednią równowagę." Największe wrażenie na byłym szkoleniowcu Milanu wywarł jednak Juventus. Sacchi jest pełen podziwu dla Claudio Ranieriego i jego piłkarzy. "Największym zaskoczeniem są Bianconeri. Mają wspaniałą grupę piłkarzy i ich ciężka praca powoli się zwraca." Krytycznie odniósł się do Rossonerich i Giallorossich. "Roma straciła błysk i spektakularność, którą prezentowała przez kilka ostatnich lat. Milan ma wspaniałych piłkarzy, ale stracili ducha zespołu." *Zebina i Knezevic na wylocie? :Już wkrótce Juventus Turyn opuścić może dwójka defensorów - Jonathan Zebina i Dario Knezevic. Pierwszy wciąż leczy kontuzję, drugi natomiast to transferowy niewypał. Francuz przeszedł operację ścięgien, dlatego powinniśmy oglądać go w akcji już w następnym miesiącu. Media ujawiniły jednak, że 5-letnia przygoda Zebiny z Turynem powoli dobiega końca. Po raz pierwszy koszulkę Bianconeri przywdział w sezonie 2004/05, wcześniej był graczem Romy. W czasie pobytu na Stadio Olimpico zdobył 2 Scudetti. W grę wchodzi powrót do ojczyzny, w związku z czym już pytało o niego Paris Saint Germain. Chorwacki obrońca - Knezevic przeszedł do Juve latem tego roku. Na boisku pojawił się jedynie trzy razy, po czym odniósł kontuzję kolan, zwieńczoną operacją. Według włoskich mediów możliwość jego sprowadzenia sondowało Lecce, dlatego bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że już w 2009 roku nie obejrzymy go w stolicy Piemontu. right|120px *Preziosi: Milito zostaje :Prezydent FC Genoa Enrico Preziosi twierdzi, że napastnik Diego Milito zostanie w klubie. 29-letni reprezentant Argentyny znakomicie spisuje się w tym sezonie i ostatnio łączono go z takimi klubami jak Inter Mediolan czy Juventus Turyn. Preziosi nie chce jednak słyszeć o transferze zawodnika, który w tym roku odkupiony został z Realu Saragossa za 12 mln euro. Prezydent klubu ze Stadio Luigi Ferraris twierdzi, że nie sprzeda go nawet za 30 mln euro. - Zostaje w Genoi. Nie mamy porozumienia z żadnym klubie w sprawie jego transferu. Wydałem 12 mln euro żeby go zatrudnić i nie zamierzam się go pozbyć, nawet za 30 mln euro. Diego dobrze się czuje w Genoi - czuje się doceniany i nie szuka nowego klubu. Może w przyszłości będziemy się rozglądać za ewentualnym zastępstwem, jeśli by miał odejść, ale na dzisiaj zostaje z nami - powiedział Preziosi Radio Radio. W obecnych rozgrywkach Serie A Milito zdobył 12 bramek w 15 spotkaniach i obok Alberto Gilardino oraz Marco di Vaio jest najlepszym strzelcem w lidze. *Secco trzy lata dłużej w Juve? :Działacze Juventusu Turyn są zadowoleni z drogi, którą przez dwa i pół roku prowadził klub dyrektor sportowy Alessio Secco i są gotowi zaproponować mu nową, trzyletnią umowę – informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Secco jest podobno dość pożądanym towarem na giełdzie, a jego usługami interesowało się wiele innych klubów, głównie z Hiszpanii. Sam zainteresowany podkreślał jednak zawsze chęć pozostania w Turynie i być może jego marzenia zostaną zrealizowane, bowiem jak informuje Gazzetta dello Sport klub chce zaoferować mu przedłużenie dotychczas obowiązującej umowy o kolejne trzy lata, a całość ma zostać sfinalizowana w pierwszych dniach nowego roku. Secco nie cieszy się jednak szacunkiem wśród fanów klubu, którzy zarzucają mu podpisywanie umów z „piłkarzami-śmieciami” jak określano np. Christiana Poulsena ściągniętego latem z Sevilli. right|120px *Sacchi podziwia Juventus :Arrigo Sacchi podzielił się spostrzeżeniami na temat najlepszych klubów Serie A. Pozytywnie wypowiedział się na temat Interu i Juventusu, nieco gorzej natomiast o Milanie i Romie. Inter ucieka rywalom do mistrzowskiego tytułu, ale Juventus robi wszystko, by dotrzymać kroku podopiecznym Mourinho. Sacchi dostrzega jednak w ekipie Nerazzurri parę mankamentów. "Wszystkie kluby walczą o czołówkę, z trudnościami, ale udaje im się przywozić dobre wyniki. Inter jest najsilniejszą drużyną, ale musi znaleźć odpowiednią równowagę." Największe wrażenie na byłym szkoleniowcu Milanu wywarł jednak Juventus. Sacchi jest pełen podziwu dla Claudio Ranieriego i jego piłkarzy. "Największym zaskoczeniem są Bianconeri. Mają wspaniałą grupę piłkarzy i ich ciężka praca powoli się zwraca." Krytycznie odniósł się do Rossonerich i Giallorossich. "Roma straciła błysk i spektakularność, którą prezentowała przez kilka ostatnich lat. Milan ma wspaniałych piłkarzy, ale stracili ducha zespołu." 2008 Grudzień *Platini życzy Juve tryumfu w Lidze Mistrzów :Prezydent UEFA, a zarazem legenda turyńskiego Juventusu, Michel Platini, wyznał, że bardzo chciałby, aby Ligę Mistrzów w tym sezonie wygrała właśnie Stara Dama. Finał tych rozgrywek odbędzie się w Rzymie, gdzie po raz ostatni Juve wznosiło do góry puchar za zwycięstwo w tym prestiżowym turnieju. "Byłbym zachwycony, gdybym mógł wręczyć trofeum Ligi Mistrzów Juventusowi" - powiedział Platini dla La Stampy. 'Le Roi' pochwalił także kapitana Bianconerich Alessandro Del Piero. "Byłem w Turynie, kiedy Del Piero zaskoczył Ikera Casillasa i wstałem z miejsca, nie tylko dlatego, że jestem Juventino, ale uważam, że to był gol roku 2008." right|120px *Trezeguet wróci wcześniej? :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn David Trezeguet może wrócić do gry po operacji obydwu kolan znacznie wcześniej, niż było to planowane. Francuz przeszedł 23. września zabieg mający "przedłużyć jego karierę", a spodziewany czas rehabilitacji wynosił przynajmniej cztery miesiące. Lekarze pozwolili jednak snajperowi Juve wznowić treningi 30. grudnia. "Wszystko idzie dobrze" - powiedział Trezeguet. "Nie możecie sobie wyobrazić radości, jaką czułem mogąc trenować z piłką między nogami." Treze musi jednak najpierw odbudować swoją kondycję fizyczną, aby ponownie znaleźć się w planach Claudio Ranieriego. Jego nieobecność świetnie wykorzystał Brazylijczyk Amauri, który zdobył w lidze już 11 goli, a Juventus będący obecnie na drugim miejscu w tabeli wygrał dziewięć z dziesięciu ostatnich pojedynków w Serie A. *Camoranesi i Sissoko, klasa i siła! :Klasa i siła, fantazja i solidność: Mauro Camoranesi i Momo Sissoko są dwoma filarami linii pomocy Juventusu, ale obydwaj przeżywali w tym sezonie dwie zupełnie różne sytuacje. Momo jest jednym z najczęściej używanych przez Ranieriego piłkarzy, podczas gdy Mauro, ze względu na wiele kontuzji, nie był jeszcze w stanie regularnie występować. Logiczne więc, że dla mistrza świata najbardziej ekscytujący moment w 2008 roku przydarzył się jeszcze w poprzednich rozgrywkach. "Z pewnością było to zwycięstwo w Mediolanie nad Interem" - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Camor dziennikarzom Juventus Channel. Momo również grał w tamtym pojedynku, jednakże dla niego najbardziej unikalny moment przydarzył się na Stadio Santiago Bernabeu. "Najlepszym meczem był ten z Realem Madryt, to bardzo ważna wygrana dla nas wszystkich." Sissoko i Camoranesi zgadzają się, że Juventus w ostatniej części roku wykonał spory postęp. "Polepszyliśmy się dzięki temu, że wzmocniło nas pięciu czy sześciu piłkarzy grających na międzynarodowym poziomie" - stwierdził Mauro, któremu wtóruje Malijczyk. "W tym roku mamy naprawdę świetną drużynę. Zarówno w szatni, jak i na boisku jesteśmy zjednoczeni w jednym celu." W nowym roku Camoranesi oczekuje odrobinę więcej szczęścia: "Liczę, że będę mógł regularnie grać i przytrafi mi się mało kontuzji." Momo natomiast koncentruje się na celach zespołu: "Mam nadzieję, że coś wygramy: Ligę Mistrzów albo Serie A. To byłoby coś niesamowitego." Poza futbolem, Camorowi najbardziej utkwiły w pamięci Igrzyska w Pekinie. "W ciągu roku miało miejsce wiele wydarzeń. Ze sportowej strony wskazałbym na Olimpiadę, piękne wydarzenie do obserwowania." Momo z kolei większą wagę przywiązuje do pewnego osobistego przeżycia. "Otworzyłem w Mali sierociniec, głęboko mnie to poruszyło. To było wielkie uczucie." Kategoria:Strona główna